


A Cottage in the Woods ~ Lilia x Reader smut (NSFW)

by orphan_account



Series: Twisted Wonderland Smut [1]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24609688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lilia x Female Reader with second-person POVNSFW -- Involves lots of tongue/mouth play and Lilia eating you out
Relationships: Lilia Vanrouge/Reader
Series: Twisted Wonderland Smut [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779121
Kudos: 100





	A Cottage in the Woods ~ Lilia x Reader smut (NSFW)

Within the mystical woods where many fairies dwelled, there was a small cottage that had been built for all the human visitors that the fairies favored. The fairies had created it themselves for those humans as they passed through and explored the wonderful woodlands of the faes. It was usually only the prettiest or the sweetest of humans that the fairies took such a liking to, so it was a privilege to reside in that home for even a single night.

In that small cottage, you lied upon a bed that was tucked away in one of the homely rooms with nothing but a thin, silk sheet to cover your bare body. You were often an occupant of that cozy home, coming by to spend a day in the gorgeous and magical forest before staying the night and taking leave in the morning. You were a common visitor, for there was one fairy of whom you adored. A fae you were in love with--a fae far older than you could imagine of whom you always spent these evenings or these nights with.

And, there he was now, opening the door to the cottage... shutting it behind him... and making his way over to the bed where you lay.

"I thought I could expect you today..." He said with a smile as he stepped into the room.

"Lilia!" you exclaimed, breathy and impatient. "You're here...! I've been waiting for you," you said as you slipped the silk blanket down your shoulders, stopping when it reached the top of your breast.

Lilia let out a low laugh as he began to easily undo the buttons along his torso, wasting no time to indulge in what the two of you desired. "You're really eager, aren't you?" he spoke gently, as if you were a young, budding flower that he had to treat delicately.

You sat up slightly from where you lay, watching him undress until his chest was bare. The window from up above gave a path of sunlight that shined down onto his fair skin, making him glisten and glow in the light.

 _A true fairy...!_ You thought as a dizzy feeling washed over you. With your head tilted and your eyes half-lidded, you gazed at Lilia with that dreamy bedroom expression.

Lilia grinned when he saw your face, ready to have you close to him and ready to press himself against your skin.

Without a word, he stepped towards you, leaning down and kissing you hard on the lips. Both your mouths were already open; his soft lips wrung onto yours. Your tongues touched, and you felt a heated blush rise quickly to your cheeks.

He tasted of honey, of magic, of lust. You wanted every bit of it, every bit of him, more, and more, and more. Your heart raced and your vagina ached--wanting, needing just a fragment of him inside.

Lilia lifted his head, parting your kiss as his saliva dripped into your mouth. He stared into your eyes for several moments, holding your gaze. You could see the same dreamy daze in his deep red eyes as they pulled you in and drank you down.

He then raised himself onto the bed, moving his leg over your body so that his knees were pressed into the mattress on either side of you. A moment later, he kissed you again. His tongue passed through your teeth and then circled over your lips. The air between the two of you grew warmer and warmer, heating your skin as you breathed each other in. With your arms wrapped tightly around his back, you could feel his body getting heated and flushed all around.

Nearly breathless, Lilia then pulled his tongue back into his own mouth, carrying the taste of you along with it. He bit down slightly on your lower lip, tugging at the flesh with his teeth before lifting his face away from yours once more.

He lowered his head down slowly to your neck. You could feel his warm breath against your skin as he traveled down to your jaw and to your nape. He placed his tongue to your skin, licking slowly down the length of your neck. You quivered at the sensation as a wave of heat rolled down your back, preparing your body to excite and receive all that was to come.

He opened his mouth further until his teeth grazed gently on your skin. With his lips now over your throat, he began to lightly suck on the sensitive flesh, rolling his tongue all around the area and softly biting down. You let out a gasp, a moan that sounded light and frail. Your heart beat faster and your breath grew short, already aching to have more, more.

Lilia continued to suck and bite at that same spot. You could feel it wet with spit, and he sometimes nipped your skin with his sharp teeth. He played with the area on your neck, treating it softly as his mouth worked to create a purple-red bruise at your throat.

He lifted his head slowly away from your neck, staring at that mark he had made with a small smile over his lips. As his face came into view, you could see that he was flustered and intensely aroused with a deep pink blush over his cheeks, ready and eager to wrap himself over every inch of you.

In his restlessly heated state, Lilia began to undress himself further, and he straightened himself over you to make the removal easier. His shorts slipped from his waist and down his legs, dropping onto the floor. Next came the undergarment that concealed his throbbing, heated bulge that ached just as much as your clit did. Once his clothes were completely gone, you could see his dick erect and hard, eager to be pushed into you.

But, that would have to wait. The silk blanket that had rested between the two of you was tossed aside, openly displaying your nude body for Lilia's eyes. He looked you over slowly from head to toe, the corner of his lips turning up into a smile. "Young thing..." he whispered, "You always look so beautiful."

He leaned back down toward you, his mouth now at your chest. His tongue touched your burning flesh, and he dragged it down, down, cooling your skin with the wetness of his mouth. Down until his teeth were at your left nipple. He squeezed your other breast with his hand, pressing harshly against your firm and aching flesh. His tongue circled over your nipple as he opened his mouth widely to breathe onto your skin. You trembled and let out a loud gasp, overwhelmed by the heat that was rising inside.

"Oh, please~..." you moaned as your face tightened in frustration, "don't make me wait anymore...!"

Hearing your desperate whining, Lilia couldn't help but laugh loudly as he pressed his face into your chest to muffle the sound of his amusement. He quickly lifted his head and looked up at your face with his eyes peeking from laughter "You're really so impatient," he gently cooed with a wide grin spread over his lips, "But alright. I'll give you what you wish."

Moving slowly, Lilia shifted himself downward until his head was near your vagina, and he blew lightly over your hot skin. Reaching the opening of your clit, he licked over the sticky, wet area, pushing his tongue slightly inside.

You gave a loud moan as you felt his lips and his tongue all over your vagina. Feeling him there, your body trembled, and you writhed your back against the mattress. He continued to lick your clit quickly, over and over, relishing those clear liquids that flowed endlessly from your throbbing opening. Your heart beat faster, faster, faster, and your breathing turned into quick, shallow pants, aching, dying to reach the point of ecstasy.

Your vagina had become so wet that it gave easy access for Lilia to slip his fingers inside, and he pushed them in deeply, deeply, moving them back and forth inside you. You cried out faintly as his fingers pushed against your walls. They dove deeper still, circling around your vulva, and moving all around your clitoris--right where it pleasured you the most.

You let out a deep breath as your face become overwhelmed by heat that spread to your shoulders, back, and chest. The heat rose from your around your uterus, growing more and more intense. Your eyes began to water, and your face flushed with a smothering fervor. You moaned loudly, whimpering and crying as you struggled to keep your breath with your racing pulse. Just when you could hardly stand it any longer, everything was released.

Sweet, white liquid strew out from your vagina, and waves of pleasure washed over you from your orgasm. You delivered a delightful shriek that was accompanied by a giggle and a wide smile.

Breathing heavily, you raised your head off the pillow and looked to Lilia with tired, romantic eyes and a sugary grin. 

He smiled back at you as he licked his lips clean from your cum that had spilled onto them. He raised himself up so that his face was once again close to yours, and as he did so, you could see that his dick was still up and hard. Immediately, you knew that the two of you weren't done, for you still had yet to please him.

He kissed you neck, and then moved up to kiss your cheek. He trailed his lips against your skin, leaving light kisses until he reached your ear and whispered, "Are you ready for more, dear flower?"


End file.
